Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes
thumb|Buchausgabe von 1895 Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes (The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes) sind eine Sammlung von zwölf Kriminalfällen des Sherlock Holmes. Die Geschichten wurden ursprünglich von Juli 1891 bis Juni 1892 im The Strand Magazine veröffentlicht, der Sammelband mit Illustrationen von Sidney Paget erschien am 14. Oktober 1892 in Großbritannien und am 15. Oktober 1892 in den USA. Der Sammelband beinhaltet folgende Fälle Die deutschen Titel können sich bei verschiedenen Übersetzungen oder Zusammenstellungen unterscheiden. * Ein Skandal in Böhmen (A Scandal in Bohemia), Juli 1891 * Die Liga der Rotschöpfe (The Red-Headed League), August, 1891 * Eine Frage der Identität (A Case of Identity), September 1891 * Das Rätsel von Boscombe Valley (The Boscombe Valley Mystery), Oktober 1891 * Die fünf Orangenkerne (The Five Orange Pips), November 1891 * Der Mann mit der entstellten Lippe (The Man with the Twisted Lip), Dezember 1981 * Der blaue Karfunkel (The Blue Carbuncle), Januar 1982 * Das gesprenkelte Band (The Speckled Band), Februar 1892 * Der Daumen des Ingenieurs (The Engineer's Thumb), März 1892 * Der adlige Junggeselle (The Noble Bachelor), April 1892 * Die Beryll-Krone (The Beryl Coronet), Mai 1892 * Die Blutbuchen (The Copper Beeches), Juni 1892 Anmerkungen *Die im Buch veröffentlichte Reihenfolge entspricht der Reihenfolge der monatlichen Erstveröffentlichungen im Strand Magazine aus den Monaten Juli/1891 bis Juni/1892. Genaugenommen begann Doyle alias Watson mit der Veröffentlichung einzelner Fälle in Form von Kurzgeschichten nach dem vermeintlichen Tod von Holmes im Fall des letzten Problems, was selbst aber noch nicht Bestanteil dieses Sammelbandes ist. *Die Sicht des Erzählers, zum Zeitpunkt des Erzählens selbst, schließt unmittelbar an den letzten Roman "Im Zeichen der Vier" an, somit berichtet Watson im ersten Fall vom Skandal in Böhmen, dass Mary Morstan seine Frau wurde, er selbst aus der Baker Street ausgezogen ist und eine Arzt Praxis übernommen hat. *Die im Buch veröffentlichte Reihenfolge entspricht jedoch hinsichtlich der Fälle nicht den chronologischen Geschenissen. So spielt beispielsweise Eine Frage der Identität vor dem Geheimnis um Die Liga der Rotschöpfe. Im gesprenkelten Band werden gar Erlebnisse geschildert, die bereits vor Dr. Watsons Heirat mit Mary Morstan spielten. *Für die ersten sieben Fälle, die alle nach der Hochzeits Watsons stattfinden, muss daher Holmes Watson direkt hinzuziehen. Bereits im fünften Fall mit den fünf Orangenkernen zieht Watson vorübergehend wieder in die Baker Street ein, seine Frau ist zu diesem Zweck auf Reisen. Die Praxis wird vertretungsweise durch seinen Nachbarn geführt, der aus gleichen Gründen in Watsons Schuld steht. Diese Fälle finden im Zeitraum 1887-1890 statt. *Für weitere 3 weitere Fälle greift Doyle alias Watson dann zu einem weiteren Stilmittel, er blättert in seinen Notizen und berichtet von Fällen, die in der Zeit stattfanden, als er selbst noch in der Baker Street wohnte, also in den Jahren 1881-1886. *Im letzten Fall von den Blutbuchen wird das Durcheinander dann jedoch perfekt, indem auch in diesem Fall Watson, nun schon wie selbstverständlich, in der Baker Street wohnt, der Leser also glaubt, es handele sich auch hier um einen älteren Fall, dann aber im direkten Gespäch Vergleiche mit wesentlichen späteren Fällen vorgenommen werden. Verfilmungen * entstand ein gleichnamiger Spielfilm von Regisseur Alfred Werker, indem Basil Rathbone den Holmes spielte. Dieser Film basiert aber nicht auf den Erzählungen Conan Doyles. Dafür standen aber andere Kurzgeschichten des Bandes für manche Verfilmungen mit Rathbone Pate, z.B. war die Erzählung Die fünf Orangenkerne die Vorlage für Das Haus des Schreckens, doch mit der Story ist man, wie bei dieser Filmreihe üblich, sehr frei umgegangen. *Zwischen und entstand eine gleichnamige TV-Serie, in der acht der Geschichten aus diesem Sammelband verfilmt wurden. Interner Link *Cover-Galerie en:The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes‎‎ es:Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes pt-br:As aventuras de Sherlock Holmes Kategorie: Kanon (Sammelband) Kategorie: Bücher